Within a splash-lubricated transmission, in particular a transmission of step-down design, the various diameters of the gearwheels involved result in varying immersion levels of the gearwheels in the oil sump. If a pair of engaging gears is not immersed in the oil sump, or only insufficiently so, then adequate lubrication and cooling in the tooth engagement area is not ensured and, disadvantageously, this deficient lubrication results in premature wear of the running gearteeth.
From the prior art it is known, in order to raise or lower the oil level specifically in particular sections of the oil sump, to use baffle plates to produce individual oil sump sections in which the oil level can be raised or lowered for example by virtue of the housing wall or by means of grooves, but this solution, disadvantageously, entails additional costs.